Twisted Southern Desire
by Amanda15
Summary: Twisted mind games, lies, sex, murder, and a young girl caught in the middle...ColePhoebe AU
1. Chapter 1

_Southern Desires_

On a hot Savanna night across town, Phoebe And the girls hurried around for their big night at the new Hotel mansion. It was strictly tuxedos and gowns. The girls went all out with their hair , make-up , and dresses.

It was a night to remember hosted by one of the most richest men in Savanna.

He was a big Cuban who loved money, gambling, and women. He was tall, handsome, rich, and famous. The women wanted his body and soul, and the men wanted his money. Everyone wanted something from him.

He owned half of Savanna's most finest gambling joints and restaurants. He had hotels and tobacco crops, private vineyards and wine establishments.

He inherited most of his wealth, but he did very well. He had a mind for business…and women. He was known for being with the finest and beautiful people . From the president, to the most famous people in show business.

The girls arrived at the mansion in the black limo that was there to pick them up. It was the opening of a new hotel and he wanted everyone to attend. He had every guest picked up in his own private limo service.

The girls walked in and gasped at the exquisite arts and sculptures. From the gold spread through the marble on the walls, to the forty foot ceilings and the hundred tiered chandeliers.

He Cut the red ribbon and it shuffled across the floor, the crowd roared and that's when he saw her.

She was beautiful, young, innocent, and she glowed. He couldn't help stare at her as she marveled at her surroundings.

"Who is that divine creature?" Cole asked

"Oh, that's Miss. Phoebe Halliwell." Jim said. His accountant and personal friend.

"Miss. Hollywood"

"No miss…"

"I heard you the first time Jim…That woman is Hollywood if I ever saw it."

"I can arrange it"

"No, I can take care of this myself."

"Her father is Victor Halliwell. The president of one of our accounts, on the east side." Jim said sipping his drink.

"You know how I love beautiful things Jim."

They walked over to the ladies.

"Hello and welcome ladies, I hope you are enjoying yourselves."

"Oh yes, Mr. Turner, we thank you for your generosity, Piper said quickly."

Phoebe was breath taken with his dashing good looks and his deep rich southern accent.

"What ever you wish to drink or eat tonight ladies, help yourselves." Jim said.

Prue smiled at Jim.

"Thank you again, we'll be letting you get back to your celebration." Piper said.

They politely moved on, dragging Phoebe with them.

Cole just smiled at her with a pleasing confident smile as he swallowed his champagne. Like she was the only woman in the whole mansion.

There was hundreds of available women in the place, but he only focused on her. She was a genuine beauty.

They walked on, but Phoebe glanced over her shoulder at him through the crowd.

He winked at her only to make her soar inside.

"That dear boy, is a true Beauty. A one in a million. I truly must have her." Cole said.

Phoebe walked in amazement of her surroundings. Her sisters were mingling with the crowd as she wandered off to the library.

She studied the art and the rows and rows of literature. Phoebe was intrigued by stories and the history of the world. She often lost herself in poems and books of the romantic north shores and adventure. She was an innocent girl who dreamed of love and longed for a life of fulfillment.

Phoebe's thoughts stole her attention as she wandered around the room.

"My…you are a sight" The deep southern voice startled her, and she whirled around to face it.

Cole Turner was sitting in the sofa chair with his legs crossed perfectly distinguished as he puffed on his cigar.

Phoebe dropped the book she had pulled from the shelf to look at.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't know this room was occupied" Phoebe said breathlessly still holding her chest in fright.

"Don't be sorry…there is nothing more pleasing than a beautiful woman wandering around my home…well, so to speak." Cole said as he started to walk towards her.

Phoebe cringed at his arrogance but still smiled politely.

"Yes, this is a wonderful hotel, It is magnificent in fact" She said feeling uneasy with Cole coming closer to her.

"Yes it is" Cole said brushing against her shoulder as he walked by her.

He smelled like a sweet sent of cologne and tobacco. Phoebe couldn't help it, she liked how he smelled.

He picked up the book and placed it back on the shelf. Phoebe felt him behind her and she could feel her pulse racing.

"Thank you for distracting me from all the women out there…They seem to find me irresistible" Cole said brushing her shoulder again and stepping in front of her.

Phoebe couldn't help the look of disgust at his confidence and gagging self appreciation. But there was something he held back, it was a shield he put up. A numbness to his tone.

"Well you mustn't keep them waiting!" Phoebe huffed, as she stepped back.

Cole looked at her and smiled. Her sharpness and fire turned him on.

"Don't tease me, you just might get your wish little girl" Cole said, taking another step towards her.

"And what would that be? You are so full of yourself aren't you" Phoebe snapped as she backed into the fireplace mantle.

Cole pinned her against the mantle and pressed up against her. Phoebe swallowed hard and tried to act shocked and disgusted, when in truth she liked the game they had going.

Cole 's lips hung over hers and she tilted her head towards them. Her breath started to quicken and she put her hands on his chest to push him away. But Cole gripped the mantle and leaned in closer, barely brushing her lips.

"If I never see you again, I must know how your mouth feels inside" Cole whispered to her.

"Never!" Phoebe said breathlessly. She never took her eyes off his lips.

"I want you tonight" Cole said with a lustful voice.

"I can't…I won't" Phoebe whispered. All the while resisting less and less.

"I want to feel you from the inside" He whispered as he finally leaned in and gently traced his lips along her neck and down her shoulder.

He slipped the strap off her shoulder and kissed down to her caller bone.

Phoebe gasped and moaned, "I'm not that kind of girl!"

Phoebe grabbed a handful of Cole's black shinny hair. He smiled down at her with hungry eyes.

"Somebody will see us!" Phoebe whispered as she stared into his beautiful eyes."

She was in a trance. His deep accent and rough voice, strong fit body, dark and handsome stunning looks, stole her judgment and morals. She was being seduced by the richest man in town.

"Let them see…I don't care" Cole moaned

He whirled her around and brushed her hair to the side revealing the bareness of the neck, back, and shoulders. He ran his hands up her sides and up to her breasts squeezing them on the way by. Phoebe moaned and gasped with pleasure. She places her hands behind her to grab him. Cole sighed and moaned on her neck as she fondled him.

Just then Piper walked into the library.

"Phoebe!" Piper shouted just above a whisper.

"Piper!" Phoebe also shouted.

Pipers voice was like a cold picture of water splashing Phoebe in the face.

"What the hell are you doing!" Piper shouted again trying to by modest.

Phoebe started to run off, but Cole grabbed her arm. Phoebe looked at Cole.

"Stay…please" Cole asked quietly.

"I can't, I really can't do this" Phoebe said

"I have to see you again" Cole whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry…I have to go" Phoebe whispered back

Piper grabbed her arm, "Thanks for your hospitality…I guess?" Piper said to Cole as she rushed Phoebe out of the library.

Piper and Phoebe rushed down the stairs to get Prue.

"Come on, we have to go now!" Piper said

"Why where's the fire?" Prue said sipping her champagne, "Phoebe, what happened to you? you are a mess!" Prue asked noticing Phoebe's smudged make-up and winkled dress.

"She was making it with Daddy War bucks himself!" Piper snapped

"What!" Prue chocked on her drink. "I'll get our coats"

"I can't believe it! What is wrong with me!" Phoebe shook her head as she desperately looked around for Cole.

Suddenly she meet eyes with him. He gave her a wink from the balcony as her sisters hurried her out the door. Phoebe felt warm inside and only wanted to run to him. Their moment was short but passionate and romantic…but very wrong.

"So, what the hell? What did you? How did you?" Prue asked shaking her head in confusion.

"He was so charming, and handsome, and smooth…I couldn't help myself" Phoebe explained.

"Oh, we have Cinderella on our hands" Prue said smiling in sarcasm.

"I don't think Cinderella pulled anything like that" Piper said.

It was silent for a moment then the girls started to laugh.

"You guys this is not funny, I am going to be the talk of the town!" Phoebe said.

"I'm just glad I came in when I did!" Piper said

"Phoebe you can not see him ever again, you would be the talk of all the tabloids and media" Prue said.

"I know, I know!" Phoebe said, trying to clear her head, "I just hope no one saw us! It was like he wanted to get caught"

"That sex maniac, he is known for his impulsive behavior." Piper added.

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked

"I read it" Piper smiled.

"This never happened" Prue said as they pulled up to the house.

The girls walked up to the front door. " Ok…re-group" Prue said and they walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What were you trying to prove last night Phoebe? Her father asked over breakfast.

Phoebe looked at her sisters, they all looked as surprised as she did.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Phoebe said sipping her coffee.

"Don't give me that! Your just like you mother" He mumbled.

Phoebe got up from the table and stormed out.

"I think that was uncalled for" Prue said

"I didn't ask you Prue!" He shouted

"Why do you have to sound so hateful?" Piper added

"I'm late, for my flight, I'll be home next week…If you think I am going to stand and watch our family values go to waist with some one like Cole Turner, you are wrong!"

He finished as he walked out of the door.

"I hate what he's turned into!" Piper mumbled.

"I'm sick of paying for moms and his mistakes!" Prue added.

"Lets go check on Phoebe" Piper said.

A week went by and their father hadn't returned. He had his assistant call for him and say he was going to be longer than planed.

"I'm going out!" Phoebe said slipping her coat on.

"I thought it was girls night in? What about our movie?" Piper asked hold in a bowl of popcorn.

"I just need some air… you know? Don't wait up, I love you guys!" Phoebe said, and walked out the door.

"She probably wants to try out her new dance" Prue said

"What new dance?" Piper asked.

"You know, from her dance classes"

"Why am I the last to know stuff in this house?" Piper said and turned the movie on.

The live band played the Savanna rhythm, as sweaty bodies rubbed against each other on the dance floor. The lighted flashed around the floor, and Phoebe was right in the middle of it.

Cole scanned the crowd as he walked into the club with a few other guys. The new testosterone didn't go unnoticed by the ladies in the club.

Cole spotted Phoebe on the floor dancing in the crowd. He slowly made his way toward her with a smooth smile parting his lips, as the crowd moved around him.

Cole grabbed Phoebe from behind, pulling her body into his. Phoebe didn't have to look to know who was behind her. She could forget those hands. Phoebe began to follow his moves, and then he spun her around to face him, and bent her body backwards, and then slowly pulled her back up to him. She looked into his eyes, and smiled a sweet smile of desire.

Cole ran his hands along her hips, and then walked around her on the floor. They remained silent and let the rhythm of the music speak for them. They followed the rhythm with their bodies and then the music changed.

A slow Spanish song began. Cole put her arms around his neck, and wrapped his around her. His hands cupped the indention of her spine. Their bodies had a soft glow of sweat.

"I see your dance lessons have paid off" Cole finally said with his lips inches from hers.

"Hoe did you know I…" Phoebe felt embarrassed, "I forgot…this is your town" she said sarcastically.

Cole smiled. "So what do you think of this place?" They had to shout over the loud music.

"It's great, they rhythm is hot!"

"So is the present company" Cole said winking at her.

"I bet you say that to all the guest" Phoebe said

"Only the hot ones" Cole teased.

Phoebe shook her head. He was so confident, but it was very attractive.

"If you like it here, you would love Cuba" Cole shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Phoebe said, her stomach was trembling.

"So what do you say? Cole shouted

"Say to what?"

"Come with me to Havana this weekend"

"Yeah right!" Phoebe swallowed hard

"Why not?" Cole shouted

"What's in Cuba?" Phoebe asked.

"I just bought a night club there, and I want to check it out…besides, I like your company" Cole said winking at her.

Phoebe suddenly felt cheep, what was next? Would he offer to pay for her company? She had to get away, she had stayed too long as it was.

"I have to go…practice your dance steps, they are a little rusty" She said with a smirk, and hurried away from him.

"Wait!" Cole tried to grab for her, but she was lost in the crowd.

She ran out of the club.

Cole ran out the back exit, "Phoebe!" He saw a flash of her red dress round the corner of the building.

He hurried down to the corner but she was gone. "Shit!" He shouted.

Phoebe ran down to the beach to cool off, She was short of breath from running, but mostly from the intensity of Cole's presence.

There was strong physical attraction, that clouded Phoebe's judgment when ever Cole was around.

He was in her mind fogging it up. She could never be positive he was true, or not, because of his reputation.

Cole took off his shoes and walked along the shore line. Once again, she had ran away from him.

What was different about this girl from the rest? She teased him until things got serious, and then she would run?

He couldn't help but want to chase her.

Just then he spotted a red cloth whipping in the wind like a flag. He saw it was Phoebe sitting on a rock. Cole thought he would sneak up on her and so she couldn't run this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe sat on the rock as her red dress flowed in the shore breeze. The moist air brought a mist along the shore.

Cole walked up on her. She was a beautiful sight in the moonlight. She almost glowed he thought as he walked up on the rock above her.

"Is this how it's going to be now?" Cole said sitting on the rock, "You run I chase?"

Phoebe looked up behind her, and saw Cole looking down at her. His white shirt and pants stood out in the moon light. He smiled and his teeth, and the whites of his eyes stood out from his dark skin. He was so handsome Phoebe felt her stomach quiver.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think this is a good idea" Phoebe said turning back toward the sea.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cole asked moving down the rock.

Phoebe couldn't breath every time he got near her.

"You can't make up your mind about me…can you?" Cole said sitting next to her.

"What makes you think that?" Phoebe asked smiling.

"You would like to give into me, but something tells you that I'm a bad guy, and you are afraid of your reputation. But on the other hand, you think I have a soft side, and a weakness…this seduces you." Cole said trying to catch Phoebe's eyes.

Phoebe refused to look at him.

"You are so far off" Phoebe said. Her heart was pounding and his voice alone was seducing her.

"Am I? Than why can't you look at me?" Cole asked

Phoebe turned and stared into his eyes, they stole her soul, and she was drowning.

"Phoebe, this is new to me too" Cole said as he leaned in and brushed her lips with his.

Phoebe hesitated for a moment and then she gave in to his luring caresses.

She pressed her lips harder onto his and then their mouths parted and their kiss deepened.

Cole slowly laid Phoebe on the rock and softly kissed her neck as he slid his hand up her leg.

Phoebe closed her eyes and gave into this passion that she had never felt before. This desire and lust that stole her mind and body. She was a prisoner of her emotions and this pleasure that Cole gave her. He caressed her body, with tenderness and touched places on her body, driving her even more over the edge. Phoebe had only dreamed of such satisfaction.

The ocean waves exploded against the rocks as their bodies moved together into the night.

Cole looked into Phoebe's eyes and smiled. Phoebe smiled back. Cole pulled her down from the rock and pressed her into the sand. Phoebe griped the sand and let it run out through her fingers as Cole kissed her legs and knees.

Cole slid his hands along her thighs and pressed himself between her legs.

"Are you afraid of me?" Cole asked holding her face in his hands.

"Yes…" Phoebe said, and pulled Cole closer to her, "but I like it."

"She is with Cole" Piper said.

"I don't know…It is not fair to keep the truth from her." Prue said

"I thought of that…but She said she had no intentions of being serious with him." Piper said.

"I just don't want her to be hurt…They could never be together." Prue said.

Cole put his car in park when they pulled up to Phoebe's house. They walked up to the door. Phoebe slipped the key in the door and Cole stood behind her kissing her neck.

"So what time in the morning?" Phoebe asked as she turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"I'll send a car. I have a few things to wrap up tonight before I go."

"Business things?" Phoebe said and kissed him again.

"You could say that" Cole said as he held her from going in.

Cole didn't want to let her go.

"I have to go pack…it's four a.m.!" Phoebe giggled as Cole held her from going inside.

"I just want you…" Cole said pulling at her.

"You just had me…" Phoebe giggled.

"I want you again" Cole grabbed at her.

"What should I pack?" Phoebe asked letting him kiss her neck.

"Nothing at all" Cole said pressing his forehead on hers.

"Go…!" Phoebe giggled

"Tomorrow eight o' clock, be ready." Cole said and stole one last kiss before her walked away.

Phoebe snuck carefully up to her room and closed the door.

Prue was still awake laying in her bed worrying. "What you don't know won't hurt you" Prue whispered to herself, concerning Phoebe.

Phoebe closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself, "I must be crazy!"

Phoebe couldn't help the excitement and knots in her stomach. She could still feel his hands on her, and his lips kissing her. The sounds and moans he made, where still fresh in her mind.

She wanted this man with everything inside of her.

They had finally come together in all the weeks of anticipation, and teasing when they saw each other.

It was everything she fantasized about and much more.

Phoebe began to pack for their weekend. She packed her clothes and all her expensive underwear. An evening gown, and her satin shoes.

This would either be the best weekend of her life, or the worst mistake she ever made.

Phoebe laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. A smile spread across her lips as she slipped into her dreams.

across town in the swamps

Cole's black car pulled up to another parked car next to the swamp trees. All he could see was the red glow of the cherry from a cigarette. Cole got out of the car and walked up to the man standing by the car.

"Make this fast!" Cole snapped at the man who flicked his cigarette into the swamp. The crickets were loud and singing in sync with the frogs and the rest of the dark swamp noises.

"I went to the bank today like you said to withdraw the money for you, and it's gone." The man said.

"What do you mean...it's gone?" Cole snapped again. He grabbed the man by the throat.

"Four million dollars doesn't just disappear Rico!" Cole growled through his clenched teeth.

"They said Victor took the money out two days ago." Rico said

Cole let loose of his grip.

"His name was on the account Cole!" Rico finished.

"Are you telling me, he just walked in there and withdrew Four million dollars!" Cole shouted. His echo bounced off the trees.

"The men are tracking him down as we speak. They will find him boss…" Rico trailed

"He is a dead man!" Cole said and got into his car and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Phoebe woke up to Piper sitting on the side of her bed. Phoebe sat up and looked at her clock.

"Phoebe!" Piper said trying to steady her hot cup of tea.

"I can't believe I slept in!" Phoebe said jumping out of bed and running to her window.

The black car was parked outside the door at an idol.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Phoebe said as she rushed by Piper to her vanity.

"Phoebe, is there something you want to tell me?" Piper asked, "Like why there is a black car outside the house?" Piper finished

Phoebe didn't realize in her excitement she forgot to tell her sisters about her plans.

"I'm sorry Piper, I… am…um… going on a tour with my dance class, and I'm late for my flight!" Phoebe whipped her hair into a ponytail.

"Some tour Phoebe, Where are you going?"

"Oh…Um…just down the coast line, don't worry I'll be home Sunday night" Phoebe said as she buttoned the last button of her shirt and slipped into her shoes.

Phoebe took a look at herself in the mirror and sighed, "Good enough I guess" And she grabbed her suit cases and ran downstairs.

"Phoebe, what if…don't do this…!" Piper started to say

"Tell Prue I'll see her when I get home! Love ya sis!" Phoebe said and ran out the door.

Piper stood at the top of the stairs still stunned. "I'm sure Prue will be thrilled when I tell her" Piper said to herself.

Piper looked out the window and saw the driver loading Phoebe's bags, and Phoebe got into the black car with tinted windows.

Piper reached for the Phone to call Prue , but it rang when she reached for it.

"Hello?" Piper said

"Hey, it's me, I'm a little worried about Phoebe, I can't get her off my mind." Prue said on the other end.

"Well, you should be, she just left for the weekend…with Cole Turner." Piper said

"What do you mean?" Prue said

"Well, she said she was going on a tour with her dance class" Piper sighed

"Piper…I can't believe you let her go!" Prue snapped

"What was I going to do Prue? She is an adult, I can't ground her and keep her in her room Prue!"

"I know" Prue sighed, "We have to tell her Piper, there is no way around it. It is the only way to keep her away from him."

"I know, we'll have to wait until she comes home on Sunday night.

Phoebe put on her make-up in the car. The driver didn't say anything, he just drove. They drove past the exit to the airport and Phoebe watched as the sign passed by her window.

"Excuse me sir, but wasn't we suppose to turn there?" Phoebe asked confused.

"There has been a change of plans Miss Halliwell, Mr. Turner is waiting for you at the train station. He has your ticket with him"

"Oh…" Phoebe said and sat back in the leather seats.

They arrived at the train station, and Phoebe got out of the car and looked around. She spotted Cole waving at her making his way through the crowd.

Phoebe started to make her way to him. The driver grabbed the bags and followed her through the crowd.

The train had started moving slowly. And people started to move away from the train.

Phoebe jumped into Cole's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. They parted their lips and kissed passionately.

Suddenly There was screaming in the crowd and a gun shot.

"Cole! Get out of here!" Rico shouted in the crowd.

Cole ducked and grabbed the bags from the driver, and grabbed Phoebe by the wrist and ran for the train, that was now picking up speed.

"What is happening Cole?" Phoebe yelled over the loud train as they ran along beside it.

"Just run Phoebe, I'll explain later!" Cole shouted as he through the bags onto the train.

Cole and Phoebe had to run as fast as they could now, and the train was getting ahead of them.

Cole jumped on the train and reached back for Phoebe's hand.

"Reach for me Phoebe!" Cole shouted as he stretched over the side of the train for her.

Another shot was fired. The bullet sparked of the side of the train.

Phoebe screamed.

"Reach for me Damn it!" Cole shouted again at Phoebe.

"I'm trying!" Phoebe screamed.

Cole quickly whipped his belt off and extended it to her

"Grab it!" Cole shouted.

Phoebe reached out and grabbed the belt. Her legs gave out from under her and Cole pulled her into the train car.

Cole and Phoebe laid on the floor of the box car and gasped for air.

Cole leaned over to see if Phoebe was alright when, Phoebe slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" Cole snapped

"You tell me!" Phoebe shouted.

Cole rolled to his feet and pulled Phoebe up against the cargo boxes in the train.

"They were shooting at you Cole, weren't they?" Phoebe shouted again.

"Yes…but Phoebe it's not what you think" Cole said taking her face in his hands.

"How do you know what I think Cole? Phoebe said pushing him away.

"Phoebe, I'm not a good person, I have done bad things, but please…don't look at me like that" Cole pleaded sitting on the boxes.

Phoebe looked into his eyes, she couldn't believe how handsome he was. His eyes made her weak, and the bagging in his voice, made her tremble.

"Phoebe, I love you" Cole said as tears came to his eyes.

Phoebe looked at him across the box car. Her heart was pounding. She loved Cole from the first night in the library.

Phoebe stood up and ran to Cole and through herself into his open arms. She kissed him deeply.

"I love you too" Phoebe whispered.

"I don't think I can live with out you beside me" Cole said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I won't leave you Cole" Phoebe said, and kissed his tears on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cole held Phoebe in his arms while she slept on the train. He laid his head back on the sand bags, and watched the light flash by through the slats of the dark box car. Flashes ran through his head of him and Phoebe's night together. Seeing her for the first time, the feel of her on his skin, her hair brushing his face on the beach. Her face looking up at him. Dancing with her on the floor of the club, her laughter echoed in his head.

"What am I doing?" Cole said to himself.

Prue and Piper sipped their coffee in the kitchen while discussing how they would tell Phoebe, about Cole Turner.

"Prue, I don't know how to tell her…"

"Piper, we have to find her, we can tell her later, but we have to find her first.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked

"I'm going to Cole's hotel, to see if she is there, or where they went."

"And you think he will just tell you?" Piper asked.

"I have leverage remember?" Prue said

"You got to be kidding me?"

"What, I have my ways…you stay here in case Phoebe comes home for any reason." Prue said.

"Ok…Prue, be careful." Piper warned.

"I will" Prue said and left.

Cole and Phoebe felt the train start to slow down.

"We'll get off here" Cole said.

Cole and Phoebe got off the train, and checked into one of the hotels near by. They checked in under different names.

"A hot bath will be nice, Phoebe said

She walked in and sat on the bed of the room. Cole came sat down by her. He was trembling.

"Baby, you are so cold, Phoebe said touching his face.

Cole smirked.

"I'm just tired…go take you bath." Cole said softly, and kissed her forehead.

Phoebe walked around the corner and turned on the water. She leaned around the corner and looked back at Cole.

"Are you going to join me?" Phoebe asked smiling.

Cole smirked again.

"You go ahead, I'll get us some food." Cole said

Phoebe looked at Cole's eyes. He looked like he had tears in them.

"Baby…what's wrong?" Phoebe asked walking back to the bed where Cole was sitting.

Cole reached for Phoebe, and laid his head on her stomach, as she stood in front of him. Phoebe softly stroked his hair.

"Thank… you…Phoebe for showing me how to love." Cole said swallowing hard.

Phoebe leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too Cole" Phoebe said.

Prue walked into the hotel mansion, escorted by the door man. She waited in the lobby for a while. All she could think of was what she would say to Phoebe.

"Miss Halliwell!" Rico said as he walked down the huge flight if stairs.

Prue looked up, and saw the tall dark haired handsome man that was with Cole the night of the party. He was dangerously handsome, and caught her off guard when he walked up to her and kissed her hand.

His eyes were as black as she had ever seen. And his three piece suit, flattered his figure. Every hair was in place, and his skin was like smooth glass.

"You're even more beautiful up close" Rico said smiling at her, "Rico Vargas…pleasure to meet you at last." He finished.

"Prue Halliwell…"

"I know" Rico said whinking at her.

"Uhhh…I..was just looking for Mr. Turner, I need to speak to him." Prue fumbled.

Rico was still holding her hand. Prue pulled it from him. Rico just smiled.

"Mr. Turner is out of town…is there something I can help you with?" Rico said staring into Prue's eyes.

Prue looked away with shifty eyes.

"Do I make you nervous?" Rico said smiling at her.

"My sister…I know she is with Mr. Turner" Prue snapped, trying to hide her trembling hands.

"Your sister…well, Miss Halliwell, I'm afraid I don't know where she is." Rico said and turned to walk away.

"I didn't say she was missing" Prue snapped.

"Cole?" Phoebe said from the tub, "Baby?"

There was no answer. Phoebe smirked.

"Hum…must have fallen asleep?" She said to herself, as she reached for a towel and got out of the tub.

Phoebe walked around the corner, and Cole was nowhere to be found.

"Cole?" Phoebe said a little louder.

Just then Phoebe saw an envelope on the table. She sat on the bed and tried to stop her head from spinning.

Phoebe just stared at the white envelope for a minute before she swallowed hard and walked to the dresser.

Phoebe opened the envelope that had her name on the front, and pulled out the contents.

"Cole don't do this to me" She said fighting tears.

A train ticket back home, five hundred dollars, and a note. Phoebe sat on the bed and started to read…

_Dear Phoebe…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"There are people you are suppose to meet for all different reasons. I just don't know why Cole and I met. Why was I destined to know him, if he was only to break my heart. I thought…he really needed me." Phoebe said, as she sat on her bed with her sisters.

"I'm sorry for lying to the two of you, but I thought I was in love, and I knew you were against it." Phoebe said

"It's not that we were against love, Phoebe…" Prue said

"I know…you were against Cole" Phoebe interrupted.

"Now you know why" Piper said.

Prue looked at Piper.

"I thought Cole was the love of my life…I guess I was wrong." Phoebe said

"Some times love just isn't enough" Piper added.

Prue and Piper hugged Phoebe. Phoebe had tears streaming down her face.

"Thanks…I just need to be alone now." Phoebe said.

A week later Phoebe got a letter in the mail.

_**Miss Phoebe Halliwell**_

Phoebe read on the front of it. She opened the note and saw it was Cole's writing. She put the note back in the envelope and walked over to the fire and tossed it in. She watched the letter burn. Phoebe had tried to put everything out of her mind but it was imposable.

"What's that?" Piper asked as she came into the room.

"Cole…he sent me a letter." Phoebe said

"What did it say?" Piper asked

"I don't know and I don't care!" Phoebe said coldly and she walk away.

Piper sighed. She hated seeing her sister so cold and bitter. It was not her personality at all. Phoebe was a warm and loving person before Cole. Piper and Prue watched as Phoebe's sadness turned to hate.

The next day, two men came to the Halliwell's front door. The door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Piper said.

Piper walked to the door and opened it. The two men in dark suits and glasses, looked at her.

"Miss Halliwell?" The man said, taking off the dark glasses.

"Yes…" Piper said.

"I'm detective Hernandez, and this is detective Vargo…Mam, we have some bad news about your father."

Detective Vargo was staring at Piper. Piper stared back at him.

Just then, Prue walked to the door.

"What is it?" Prue asked Piper.

"It's about dad" Piper said

"Well, what?" Prue asked the men.

"There has been an accident…and your father is deceased." Vargo said

"What kind of accident?" Piper asked, as she put her hand over her mouth.

Prue looked at her and then back at the men.

"Please, come in." Piper said

"Thank you…" Vargo said nodding to Prue.

"Well, This morning, the small plain he was discovered by divers. It went down into the Gulf of Panama." Hernandez said, as they followed the girls into the living room.

"Are you sure it was him?" Prue asked.

"Yes, we are sure, his identification was on him. " Hernandez said

"What happened exactly?" Prue demanded

"He was flying?" Piper asked in shock.

"Yes Mam" Vargo said.

"I didn't know he could fly a plain." Piper said.

The girls sat in shock on the couch. It was a lot to take in.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Hernandez asked.

"When he left." Prue spoke up.

"When was that?" Hernandez asked.

"A few weeks ago, I guess" Prue said

"He was only suppose to be gone a week" Piper said.

"There was no report of missing persons at the department" Vargo said.

"It was not unusual for his trips to take longer than he said." Piper said. "Sometimes he would be gone for weeks and we wouldn't hear from him."

Just then Phoebe walked through the front door.

"What is going on?" Phoebe asked

Prue and Piper went to her.

"Phoebe…It's dad…he's been in an accident and he didn't survive." Prue said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe sounded shocked.

"Detective, when did the accident happen?" Piper asked

"Well from the looks of things, it was about a week ago. About the same time the shooting happened at the train station. The one with your sister? Phoebe?" Detective Hernandez said, looking at his papers.

Piper and Prue looked at Phoebe.

"I already talked to a detective about that." Phoebe said.

"Yes, we have your statement right here" Hernandez said, looking at Phoebe.

"We have reason to believe it was foul play." Hernandez said

Prue watched the man look at Phoebe in a suspicious way.

"Is there anything else? I think we need time alone to process all this." Prue said to the men.

"Yes, we know where to find you if there is anything else." Hernandez said looking at Phoebe.

Vargo looked at Piper.

"I really am sorry to have to tell you this horrible news." Detective Vargo said, touching Pipers hand.

"We'll be getting back to you soon" Hernandez said, "The funeral home should be calling you soon, for arrangements."

Prue closed the door behind the men.

"Ok, what is going on?" Do you think that could really be dad?" Prue questioned her sisters.

"I don't know, they said it was him…this is all so weird!" Piper said.

The girls looked at Phoebe. She was sitting on the couch with a distressed look on her face.

They walked over and sat on each side of her. "What is it Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"It's Cole…" Phoebe said

"Cole betrayed you Phoebe…but murder?" Piper said

"Why would Dad be so against Cole?" Phoebe said, "Unless Cole was against him. Why else would Cole try to win my affection. That would be the worse revenge to a father…right?"

Just then the Phone rang.

Phoebe went to the Phone…"Hello"

"You have to tell her" Piper said

"We have to tell her" Prue corrected her.

"That was the funeral home, they need us to come down for funeral arrangements." Phoebe said in a stony voice.

The girls all looked at each other.

"Well I guess we're about to find out… if it's really our father?" Prue said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The girls walked out of the funeral home with red eyes, except Phoebe. She was still in shock and stunned to see her father.

Three days later, the girls sat in a line staring at the flowers on top of the casket at the funeral. The warm rain was coming down, and a funeral assistant held an umbrella over the three girls, while a man stood at the casket and said a prayer.

Phoebe looked up from her dark glasses, and saw a man standing in the distance. He was in the tall fir trees. He had on a black leather jacket, blue jeans and dark glasses. He looked like he was staring at her.

"Cole" Phoebe said quietly.

Piper nudged her.

Phoebe didn't mean to say it out loud, but it just blurted from her lips. She felt her stomach knot up, and leap around. The sight of him, was almost more than she could contain. She wanted to run to him and cry in his arms, but also she wanted to hurt him, like he hurt her.

"What is the matter with you!" Piper nudged her again.

Phoebe sat back in her seat and waited for the last of the prayer. The people started to walk away after their father was lowered into the resting place. Phoebe looked again and Cole was gone. Piper tossed dirt into the whole and the girls said good-bye to their father.

The girls walked to the cars and Prue and Piper got in the car. Phoebe paused, and looked in the direction Cole was standing.

"I think I will meet you at home" Phoebe said to her sisters.

"Are you sure?" Prue asked.

"Yes, I just need to be alone…I'll walk." Phoebe said

"Be careful Phoebe" Piper said.

Phoebe smiled at her sisters and closed the door. The black funeral cars drove off in a line.

After she watched her sisters drive off, she started walking in the rain, into the direction where Cole was standing. She walked through the trees where he was and she didn't see him.

"Looking for me?" Cole said stepping out from behind a tree.

Phoebe whirled around and faced him. She was soaking wet, and so was he. He pulled off his glasses. His eyes were red and he looked ran down.

"Cole…" Phoebe shuttered, and ran to him.

Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe and lifted her off the ground. He took her face in his hands and wiped the rain from her face.

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. They just stared at each other for a moment the only sound was the rain and their hearts beating.

"Phoebe I'm…so sorry about your father" Cole pleaded.

Phoebe pushed him away. Suddenly she felt the anger she had tried to burry deep in her soul.

She started sobbing. "You have to go…I am trying to move on." Phoebe said and turned to walk away.

Cole grabbed her arm, but Phoebe pulled away.

"Cole, don't make this harder than it is!" Phoebe pleaded.

"Phoebe…Listen to me, I know what I said in the letter, at the motel, but I had to make you think I didn't care for you, so you wouldn't follow me where I had to go. I couldn't put you in danger anymore…If you would have been shot at the train station, I don't know what I would have done."

"Why couldn't have you just said so, you have so many secrets, I don't even know who you are!" Phoebe shouted, as she walked away.

"Phoebe, don't say that…please…you know me better than anyone…" Cole followed her.

"Cole, how do you think I felt…I have had police in and out of my house asking me questions about your business, my father, If I know anything about who was shooting at us…!"

"I know! I know! But I tried to write you several times, and I never heard back from you." Cole said reaching for her arm again.

"I didn't want anyone to find your letters, and link me to you Cole!" Phoebe said and pulled away again.

"Phoebe I have to tell you something…" Cole said

"I don't want to know!" Phoebe said

"Phoebe it is important…" Cole said

"Cole! I can't handle anything else! I have had enough surprises these last few weeks" Phoebe pleaded.

"Ok…it can wait then" Cole followed Phoebe through the trees.

"Cole, I really thought I would never see you again…and then you show up the day I burry my father!"

"I'm so sorry Phoebe! Phoebe I have been going out of my mind with out You…I have to be with you tonight," Cole pleaded.

Cole grabbed her and leaned her against on of the big trees.

"You look terrible, Phoebe said feeling her heart melt in his arms.

"I can't sleep with out you Phoebe" Cole groaned.

"I can't fight you Cole, I'm not strong enough.." Phoebe pleaded.

"Then don't" Cole whispered.

Cole held her to his broad chest, and kissed her deeply. The force of his hand behind her head pressed her hard against his mouth. He ran his fingers through her wet hair. He pressed her harder against the tree and Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have to go…" Phoebe said, " My sisters will get suspicious"

Cole smiled. "After everything, you are willing to protect me" Cole said kissing her neck.

"Don't press your luck" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Meet me tonight…on the beach…you know the spot" Cole said.

He quickly kissed her before she could say anything, and then walked away.

"Cole…don't leave me…" Phoebe whispered, then sighed heavily.

Phoebe stepped out from behind the tree with a grin on her face and bumped into someone. Phoebe looked up to her surprise, she was in the arms of the law. Literally.

"Oh…detective Hernandez…I didn't see you" Phoebe said in shock.

"Phoebe…are you alright?" The detective said still holding her in his arms.

"Yes…you can let me go now" Phoebe said feeling awkwardly toward his embrace.

"Oh, yes…excuse me…I…ahh…saw you walk away alone, and I thought I would make sure you are alright" He said releasing her.

"I didn't know you attended the funeral?" Phoebe said collecting herself.

"Well, I thought I would hang around and see if anyone showed up…You didn't see anyone unusual…did you?" He asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Prue watched as the detective's car pulled up to the house. Phoebe got out and walked in side. Prue left the window and met her at the door.

"What was that about?" Prue asked.

"He followed me after the funeral…I guess…he was asking me questions about Cole, and his involvement, with the plain crash…"

Just then Piper walked up to the girls.

"He suspects Cole and Dad were involved in narcotic trafficking. He said Cole had a large amount of money missing in his books, and the numbers didn't match up. I guess they have been following him for a while." Phoebe finished.

"Phoebe…we need to talk to you…" Piper said

The girls walked over to the couch, and they sat Phoebe down.

"What?" Phoebe asked curious at her sister's strange secret.

"We want you to know this, so it will help you get over Cole." Piper said

"What do you mean? I'm over Cole!" Phoebe defended.

"No, you're not Phoebe…every time you say his name, you blush…" Prue said

"Phoebe, it is for your own good…" Piper said

"Phoebe…Cole…and mom…" Prue stopped

"Phoebe…" Piper said

"What the hell are you trying to tell me? Spit it out!" Phoebe said annoyed.

"Cole and Mom…had an affair…there I said it" Piper blurted out.

"What…?" Phoebe whispered. She couldn't hardly breathe.

"Now you know why dad was so against Cole…!" Prue said

"You knew this…all this time…? And you didn't tell me…?" Phoebe was furious.

"Dad was so ashamed, he just was so lost, and he turned to drugs and then it consumed him…and the Turner family…it is their business." Prue explained.

"What are you telling me? Dad bought and sold drugs for and from Cole?" Phoebe demanded.

"No, Cole's Father…but when he died, Cole took over the business" Piper said.

"I…can't…this is crazy!" Phoebe shouted and stood up.

"Phoebe…listen…this isn't our fault…" Piper defended.

"When did this happen…? How long?" Phoebe asked trying to catch her breath.

"When we were all very young…it just became and addiction after mom died."

"No…I mean mom and C…" Phoebe couldn't bring herself to say the words. She felt her stomach turning and she felt light headed.

"Cole was only sixteen…Phoebe…the rumors were true…mom bedded almost everyone in town…" Piper said.

"Dad's addiction made him stupid and blind…he couldn't think of anything else. Then mom got in her accident and dad never forgave himself. He never gave her the love she must have been missing, and she was vulnerable to passion and desire." Prue explained

"She met Cole at one of the hotel parties that Cole's father would host." Prue explained, "like the one we went to."

Phoebe walked to the fire place. A flash of her and Cole's first kiss in the library, at the party shot through Phoebe's head.

"Phoebe you look so much like mom, and are so much like her…I think dad just couldn't handle it. So he took it out on you." Piper said

"How dare the both of you! You let me hate him for so long! You let me believe mom was this great person!" Phoebe shouted…"So this is really something…Cole was just using me, so he could remember what it was like to screw my mother!" Phoebe shouted…"I can't! I can't take it!" She shouted and began to cry.

Prue and Piper stood up and started to go to her.

"Stop…stop right there…!" Phoebe put her hand up, " I just want to be left alone" She said and ran upstairs to her room.

The door slammed to Phoebe's room. Prue and Piper looked at each other.

"That was a disaster" Piper said

"Did you think it would go any other way?" Prue said sarcastically.

Up in Phoebe's room she threw herself on the bed and cried. She felt so stupid, and used and betrayed. This is why her father became to resent her, and all this time she thought so highly of her mother. If only she knew?

Then the tears started to flow, she hadn't really cried for her father until now. Then her tears turned bitter. She started to think of Cole…The way Cole wanted her, how he looked at her, touched her, talked to her…it was all so overwhelming.

How could it feel so real and true? If it was a fantasy…a fantasy for someone else…her mother.

Cole waited for Phoebe by the rocks along the beach. Phoebe never came. Cole waited longer and still no Phoebe. Cole sat on the rocks and stared at the ocean waves.

He knew he had to tell her his secret, but he knew it was a risk that she might never want to see him again. How could she ever believe that he truly loved her. How would she believe that it was a mistake, and as a boy, he couldn't resist the seduction of an older woman. Even worse…he was a low life drug dealer, something he said that he would never do. He had become the man he never wanted to be…his father.

He started to worry she wasn't coming, when he looked down the beach and saw her walking toward him. He stood up and started walking to her. Phoebe stopped and Cole couldn't see much of her face, but by her body language, he knew something was wrong.

"Phoebe!" Cole shouted over the waves.

"Don't come any closer! I just came to tell you it is over! Please…leave me alone!"

Phoebe said and started to back away.

Cole started towards her. His heart raced, knowing that what he feared, had happened.

"Phoebe…listen to me! I can explain!" Cole shouted, as he continued to walk towards her.

"I mean it Cole! I never want to see you again! Stay… away from me!" Phoebe shouted and started to run away from him.

"Phoebe!" Cole shouted and ran after her.

Cole was gaining speed on Phoebe, and she started to cry as she ran.

Cole caught up with her and grabbed Phoebe's arm. They tumbled to the sand.

"Leave me alone!" Phoebe screamed as Cole pinned her under him and pressed her hands into the sand, straddling over her.

Phoebe was trying to break free, and she sobbed.

"Phoebe! I have to say this! If you still don't want to see me, I will leave you alone!" Cole shouted.

Phoebe fought him and managed to push him off her. She punched him in the nose and blood burst from his nose. Cole grabbed her shirt and tore it.

"I don't care what you have to say!" Phoebe shouted, "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry! Phoebe please! I'm sorry!" Cole pleaded, as tears came to his eyes, from the sting of Phoebe's fist.

"I hate you! How could you do this to me!" Phoebe shouted pushing him away.

Phoebe's cries hurt him inside, and the thought of her hating him made it hard to breathe.

"Phoebe, please, I tried to tell you and I couldn't!" He pleaded.

Cole spit the blood from his lip and wiped his nose with his shirt tale.

"Did that make you feel better! Hit me again!" He shouted

Phoebe swung and hit him in the mouth this time. Cole turned to her again, and she saw the blood coming from his lip this time. He spit and wiped his mouth.

Phoebe started hitting his chest this time and she began to cry again. Cole wrapped his arms around her weak body and tucked her face in his neck as she sobbed.

"Why!" Phoebe sobbed.

"Phoebe…I never had a soul until I met you…You changed me and I began to care about my life! I am trying to get out…and that is why I had to leave you in the motel, I knew they were on my trail, and after the train station, I could see you were not safe with me…so I tried to make you believe I didn't care about you, and so you could have a life…" Cole explained softening his voice.

Phoebe calmed down a little and she was wiping her eyes. Cole took her face in his hands and kissed her wet swollen eyes.

"But I found out, I can't live with out you, and I will do anything you ask of me" Cole pleaded.

"You lie!" Phoebe began to cry again, "I am not my mother!" Phoebe yelled and tried to struggle free again.

"Listen to me!" Cole gripped her arms, "I was sixteen, and she seduced me, I never even knew who she was until she died! It happened once! And I am not using you! I am in love with you! You Phoebe! Not your mother! She meant nothing to me…or any other woman I have been with! You are the only one who matters to me! I have loved you from the first night I saw you!" Cole explained

Phoebe sobbed again. She took the torn piece of her shirt and blotted Cole's lip and nose.

"And your father dug his own grave…He stole money from me, and the bosses. They killed him, framing me! Phoebe your father was dirty, and crooked. He would have sold his family for drugs or money if he had to!"

"How can I believe you?" Phoebe cried, and covered her face.

"Phoebe…look at me…" Cole said moving her hands from her face, "I will turn myself in, if you ask me to. All I have…I care for none of it! My life is nothing if I can't have you!" He said.

"Cole…I…"

"Phoebe, sweetheart…I will do what ever you ask…even if you ask me to leave you alone, I will if that is what you want." Cole pleaded.

"It's not what I want…I want you" Phoebe said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Cole lifted her and carried her to a rock. He sat her on the rock and touched her face attentively. He brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Tell me you love me…" Cole whispered as he rubbed her cheek to his.

"I love you" Phoebe said.

Phoebe slipped off his white shirt that was spotted with blood. His skin was warm next to hers, and she could feel his heart racing. Cole held her in his arms and then he wrapped her legs around his waste and began to kiss her lips softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Cole…" Phoebe said, lifting her head off of Cole's stomach, as they laid and watched the ocean roll onto the beach.

Phoebe sat up and slipped her red dress on over her head.

"I don't want you to go to prison Cole" Phoebe finished as she laid back on him again.

Cole softly rubbed her shoulder with his thumb.

"I want to turn myself in Phoebe…I don't want to live this way anymore. I want to start over with you." Cole said sitting up.

Phoebe sat up also. "What kind of life can we have with you in prison?" Phoebe asked as she softly ran her hand along his neck.

"What kind of life can we have on the run? I won't do that to you…You saw what happened at the train station." Cole finished.

"I don't care…we can change our names…and I can color my hair…and…"

"Phoebe…" Cole said looking at her, "There is more to it than that."

Phoebe's heart was breaking. She felt so frustrated and helpless.

"Phoebe, it is something I have to do." Cole said slipping his shirt on.

"Cole, they will destroy you" Phoebe whispered over a lump in her throat.

"I don't care…If I have you with me, I don't care" Cole said, as he helped Phoebe off the rock.

"Lets go back to my place" Cole said putting his arm around her, " I want you to sleep in my bed, and I want to wake up to your skin on my sheets."

"Cole they will be there waiting for us." Phoebe said.

"Don't ruin the romance Phoebe" Cole teased.

Phoebe couldn't understand how Cole could be so calm about it all. Maybe he really was ok with everything? Maybe he was going crazy? Maybe he had a plan? They just walked in silence in each others arms along the beach.

Cole and Phoebe walked up from the beach, into the cobble stone sandy boardwalk, when the two detectives stepped out of their cars, and the rest of the squad was there with guns, pointed at Cole and Phoebe.

"Cole…" Phoebe whispered in a nervous voice.

"It's ok Phoebe…" Cole assured her. As they looked away from the bright spot light that was on them.

"Hold it right there…Cole Turner, you are under arrest…!" detective Hernandez said as he cuffed Cole's' hands behind his back.

"Come with me Phoebe" Detective Vargo said as he pulled her away from Cole.

"Cole…they must have followed me! I didn't do this!" Phoebe shouted.

Cole saw the terrified look in Phoebe's eyes.

"I know, Find Rico…tell him what's happening." Cole said to Phoebe as Hernandez read Cole his rights.

"Go to the Hotel…" Cole finished before they hauled him off.

"Cole…!" Phoebe shouted over Vargo, as Hernandez escorted Cole to the car.

Hernandez walked back to Vargo and Phoebe, after the squad car pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hernandez said as he grabbed Phoebe's arm.

"Get your hands off me!" Phoebe shouted.

"I could have you arrested for being an accomplice to a murderer!" He yelled back in her face.

"Cole is not a murderer!" Phoebe shouted back.

"Oh, this is nice, he has you brain washed! Or maybe you know more than you are saying!" Hernandez shouted.

"Are you going to book her?" Vargo asked.

Hernandez stared into Phoebe's eyes. He couldn't help himself. He wanted her so badly.

Phoebe just stared back at him. She despised him, but she could sense his jealousy in the way he was shouting at her. Hernandez has been drawn to Phoebe from the beginning.

"We have our man" Hernandez said as he clenched his jaw, "Go home Phoebe…I have my eye on you!" He finished.

The two detectives walked away and sped off in the black car.

Phoebe stood on the sandy cobble stone walk, and watched as the car drove out of sight. She was filled with mixed emotions. She found it hard to catch her breath as she looked around in the street, at the colorful night life of the city. Phoebe started to run down the sandy board walk. She had to go to the Hotel, where she was hoping to find Rico.

Phoebe checked in with the door man, and then bolted through the doors. She ran up to the front desk.

"I need to speak with Mr. Sanchez!" Phoebe panted, "Tell him it's Phoebe Halliwell!"

The man looked at her and knotted to security to alert them. Then he rang Rico's room.

"Miss Phoebe Halliwell is here to see you Sir." The man said into the phone, then hung up the Phone.

"Mr. Sanchez will see you now…in room 401." The man said, and knotted to the elevator.

Phoebe ran to the glass elevator and went upstairs to the penthouse lofts. She ran to room 401 and pounded on the door.

Rico opened the door. He was in a pair of black satin pants and no shirt. Phoebe started to cry. Rico wrapped his arms around her and pulled her inside, closing the door.

"They have arrested Cole!" Phoebe sobbed.

"Shit!" Rico shouted.

"Rico you have to get him out of there…He can't go to jail, can't you say he is crazy or insane, and he doesn't know what he is saying?" Phoebe asked as she watched Rico pace.

"What are you talking about?" Rico asked as he slipped a shirt on.

"He…wants to confess" Phoebe whispered.

Rico just stared at her. Phoebe couldn't look at him. They both knew Cole was doing this for Phoebe.

"Ok, first I need you to go home, and just wait to here from me." Rico said calmly, as he looked for clothes.

"But…" Phoebe started

"Just do what I tell you!" Rico shouted, "Don't talk to anyone! I will contact you tomorrow. You must not talk to Cole until I tell you it is safe ok?" Rico coached her.

Phoebe knotted. "Ok…"

"Now come on, I'll see you to the front and then go home and don't tell anyone about this." He finished taking Phoebe by the arm.

They went down stairs and Phoebe watched as Rico got into his black car. Rico rolled down the power window.

"I'll contact you soon." Rico said, and Phoebe watched as he drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

Phoebe woke to a soft feather sensation stroking her eyebrow. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Cole…" She said sleepily as she sat up and slid her arms around his large chest.

"Hey…you are beautiful even when you sleep." He said pressing her tight into his frame.

"What are you doing here? How did you?" She stopped when she also saw Rico standing in her room.

"It's amazing what people will do for money" Cole said glancing behind him at Rico in that sexy glance with his mouth slightly curved.

"I have made arrangements for us Phoebe…I need you to make a decision." Cole said sliding his large hands down to her slender soft shoulders.

"Anything…as long as you tell me we can be together"

"I have made an agreement with the feds, that if I gave up my black book, and leave the country, I could go peacefully" Cole kissed her eye gently.

"There is something you are not telling me Cole...I can see it in your eyes"

Cole sighed and smiled lazily down at phoebe's small hand that rested on his upper leg.

"There is one condition…I have to change my name, and so do you Phoebe…that is if you decide to come with me."

Phoebe looked at Rico who was watching her carefully in that suspicious expression. Maybe he was simply waiting for Phoebe's answer, or maybe it was just habit after all the years of their line of work.

Phoebe looked back at Cole. He was watching her carefully, searching her eyes, her face, reading her body for what she might decide.

"Stop it! Both of you! I can't even think, with all this male intensity!" Phoebe screamed suddenly

Cole smiled and nodded to Rico. Rico nodded back and walked to the door as he opened it Prue and Piper fell into the room. Everyone looked at them and they scrambled to their feet.

"What are you Ladies doing? Rico looked at Prue. He gave her a wink.

Prue looked away from his intense stare trying not to be caught up in his dark sexy eyes. Those cold inviting eyes that seemed to stir something in her body.

Rico followed the girls out to give Cole and Phoebe privacy.

"This is madness Cole" Phoebe said as she suddenly reached for Cole pulling his face down to hers. She pressed her forehead against his and inhaled his sent that she just couldn't get enough of.

He made her feel so alive and safe. The feel of his hair in her fingers and the warmth of his skin. She felt she just had to touch him, like her body needed to feel him all the time.

"Phoebe I know what I am asking of you, I am also leaving everything I know, But I can do it only if you are by my side. If you say no than I will live with your decision and I will go. But you must know I will not live long with out you. You are everything to me and somehow my heart is not complete with out you."

"You really are not giving me much option are you?" Phoebe said brushing his lips with hers.

Cole insides tightened the feel of her touch made him weak. He was convinced he couldn't be with out Phoebe. She had changed his world and made him feel again.

"I'm just being truthful Phoebe. I need you lose to me all the time. I need to feel you lying next to me, your skin on mine, I cannot sleep unless you are with me." He moaned as he trailed his lips down her long neck leaving a trail of fire where his lips had been.

Cole slid his hands along her leg and wrapped it around his waist. He slid his hand up her night shirt and around to her back, laying her under him. He pressed himself between her legs and Phoebe felt the hard evidence of his arousal.

It stole her breath and only incited her desire even more.

"Cole…" Phoebe whispered, "You are seducing me to bend to your will"

"Is it working?" Cole hoarsely teased as he slid her shirt up to kiss her stomach.

"Maybe…I'm not sure yet….I think I need more persuasion…" Phoebe ran her into the black curls on his head and pushed him lower.

She could feel Cole smiling on her skin through his kisses as he willingly followed her demands.

"So…when are you going to give me a chance?" Rico casually asked Prue.

Prue looked at Piper who was across the kitchen pouring herself coffee. Piper spilled the coffee a little and smiled at Prue.

"This is a great cup of coffee Piper…" Rico said looking from Prue to Piper, Then back to Prue," I would like to take you out for a real cup of coffee sometime. You would like this little café I know…in Venice."

"How would you know what I like?" Prue snapped trying to steady her cup of coffee in her hands.

"I would like that café I think" Piper spoke up

Neither Rico of Prue looked at her this time. They were looking at each other. Prue was trying to glare, but Rico wasn't backing down.

"Would you like more coffee Rico?" Piper asked suddenly standing in front of him with the coffee pot.

"Your very kind…some of that kindness needs to rub off onto you sister…melt that heart of hers."

"Don't mind her, she hasn't been laid in a long long time" Piper said with a cheese grin.

"Piper!"

"What ? It's true Prue" She said and casually walked out of the kitchen with a giggle.

Prue closed her eyes and tried to hide the redness that was crawling up her face.

"Well now…that's just a crying shame" Rico said trying not to laugh., "Some poor fella has know idea what he is missing" He finished sitting his coffee cup down.

Prue stiffened as Rico moved closer to her.

"I don't know who you think you are coming in here and making yourself at home? Saying things you know nothing about!"

"You are right, I apologize, but I do know one thing" Rico was in front of Prue know with both hands around her holding the counter.

"What's that!" Prue snapped

"There will be a day when you ask me to kiss you" Rico smiled at her and walked out.

Prue folded her arms, she was furious at this man and his arrogance, but something in her told her he was probably right. It brought a smile to her face.


End file.
